prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
So Sparkle My True Love!
is the first ending theme song of the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 series. Lyrics TV Size Version Romaji= Yume mitai koi shitai chō meippai Hohoende omaji nai Puri Puri Purikyua・Faibu☆ Yeah~! Kokonattsu mitai na funwari amai kisu Uttori shite itara mezamashi ga natta Kāten wo hiraite yume no tsudzuki sagasanakucha Mabushi sugiru mune no hizashi ni torokete kienai yō ni Oh~! Nonki de omedetai kao shiteru taiyō Nande son'na ni waratte irareru no!? Hontō wa onaji kurai yabai color Kirakira shichatte My True Love! Yume mitai koi shitai chō meippai Hohoende omaji nai Kawaī jan! Saiko~jan! Puri Puri Purikyua・Faibu☆ |-|Kanji= 夢みたい　恋したい　超めいっぱい 微笑んで　おまじない プリプリプリキュア・ファイヴ☆　Yeah〜！ ココナッツみたいな　ふんわり甘いキス うっとりしていたら　目覚ましが鳴った カーテンを開いて　夢のつづき探さなくちゃ 眩しすぎる胸の日差しに　とろけて消えないように Oh〜！のん気でおめでたい顔してる太陽 なんでそんなに笑っていられるの！？ 本当は同じくらいやばい color キラキラしちゃって My True Love！ 夢みたい　恋したい　超めいっぱい 微笑んで　おまじない カワイイじゃん！　サイコ〜じゃん！ プリプリプリキュア・ファイヴ☆ |-|English= I want to dream and I want to love with all my heart With a smile and a lucky charm Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure・Five☆ Yeah~! Like Coco and Nuts it is a sweet fluffy kiss If I'm absent-minded the alarm-clock goes off I open the curtain as I have to keep fulfilling my dreams The sunlight that won't fade on my chest is too bright and enchanting Oh~! The sun makes a carefree and innocent face How can it smile just like that?! You really are about same awful color So sparkle now My True Love! I want to dream and I want to love with all my heart With a smile and a lucky charm Aren't I cute! Aren't I the best! Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure・Five☆ Full Version Romaji= Yume mitai koi shitai chō meippai Hohoende omaji nai Puri Puri Purikyua・Faibu☆ Yeah~! Kokonattsu mitai na funwari amai kisu Uttori shite itara mezamashi ga natta Kāten wo hiraite yume no tsudzuki sagasanakucha Mabushi sugiru mune no hizashi ni torokete kienai yō ni Oh~! Nonki de omedetai kao shiteru taiyō Nande son'na ni waratte irareru no!? Hontō wa onaji kurai yabai color Kirakira shichatte My True Love! Kokoro wa itsudemo ame nochi hare damon Yukkuri shiawase no hana sakasemashou Namida wa itsu no hi ka hikaru shabon tama no yō ni Aoi sora ni kagayaiteku yo ōkina niji ni natte Oh~! Nonki de omedetai kao shite iru keredo Dondon hāto wa fukuranderu kara Hontō no onegai mō hyakukaime dakedo Kirakira shichatte My True Love! Nonki de omedetai kao shiteru taiyō Nande son'na ni waratte irareru no!? Hontō wa onaji kurai yabai color Kirakira shichatte My True Love! Yume mitai koi shitai chō meippai Hohoende omaji nai Kawaī jan! Saiko~jan! Puri Puri Purikyua・Faibu☆ |-|Kanji= 夢みたい　恋したい　超めいっぱい 微笑んで　おまじない プリプリプリキュア・ファイヴ☆　Yeah〜！ ココナッツみたいな　ふんわり甘いキス うっとりしていたら　目覚ましが鳴った カーテンを開いて　夢のつづき探さなくちゃ 眩しすぎる胸の日差しに　とろけて消えないように Oh〜！のん気でおめでたい顔してる太陽 なんでそんなに笑っていられるの！？ 本当は同じくらいやばい color キラキラしちゃって My True Love！ ココロはいつでも　雨のち晴れだもん ゆっくり幸せの花 咲かせましょう 涙はいつの日か　光るシャボン玉のように 青い空にかがやいてくよ　大きな虹になって Oh〜!　のん気でおめでたい 顔しているけれど どんどんハートは 膨らんでるから 本当のお願い もう100回目だけど キラキラしちゃって My True Love! のん気でおめでたい顔してる太陽 なんでそんなに笑っていられるの！？ 本当は同じくらいやばい color キラキラしちゃって My True Love！ 夢みたい　恋したい　超めいっぱい 微笑んで　おまじない カワイイじゃん！　サイコ〜じゃん！ プリプリプリキュア・ファイヴ☆ |-|English= I want to dream and I want to love with all my heart With a smile and a lucky charm Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure・Five☆ Yeah~! Like Coco and Nuts it is a sweet fluffy kiss If I'm absent-minded the alarm-clock goes off I open the curtain as I have to keep fulfilling my dreams The sunlight that won't fade on my chest is too bright and enchanting Oh~! The sun makes a carefree and innocent face How can it smile just like that?! You really are about same awful color So sparkle now My True Love! My heart is forever sunny after the rain Let's slowly make a happy flower bloom One of these days tears will shine like bubbles The blue sky shines and becomes a big rainbow Oh~! I put on a carefree and innocent face But my pounding heart is swelling So I truly wish for you to try 100 times But sparkle now My True Love! The sun makes a carefree and innocent face How can it smile just like that?! You really are about same awful color So sparkle now My True Love! I want to dream and I want to love with all my heart With a smile and a lucky charm Aren't I cute! Aren't I the best! Pretty Pretty Pretty Cure・Five☆ Characters In order of appearance *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Coco *Natts *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Trivia *In the ending, the boots that Karen wears while walking with the rest of the girls strongly resemble those of Cure Honey. Audio Video Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5